1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus having a two-side copying function for use with an electrophotographic copier, facsimile machine, printer, etc.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a copying apparatus operable in a two-side copy mode, paper sheets each carrying an image on one side thereof are stacked temporarily on a refeed tray and, in response to a refeed command, fed out again from the refeed tray to an image forming station while being turned over so as to reproduce images on the other side thereof. This kind of copying apparatus has a switchback or two-side transport path for steering the paper sheets towards the refeed tray. It has been customary to drive all the paper sheets toward the refeed tray by way of the same transport path which is configured to match paper sheets of maximum size usable with the copying apparatus. This brings about a problem in that two-side copying with paper sheets of comparatively small sizes results in the waste of transport distance and, therefore, a waste of time.